


ikea trysil

by badlapis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not my fic, copyright ellie 2k17, ikea au, uhhhhh they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlapis/pseuds/badlapis
Summary: mccree struggles to build a table. torbjorn assists.





	ikea trysil

Jesse McCree stared at the mess of wood, washers, and screws, and realized he had no idea how to build a bedside table. Sure, there were instructions, but it looked like they were all in Swedish. Fucking IKEA. 

“McFuck this,” McCree wailed, lamenting his inability to screw properly. 

“Dïd sømëønë sæy ‘fück thïs?’” A deep, accented, masculine voice torbled from behind him. 

McCree spun around, his cheeks already flushed a deep red. “Oh, uh, howdy there Torbjorn. I didn’t see you mcstanding there.” He couldn’t explain the way the smaller man affected him. It was something about the deep, resonant quality of his voice, or maybe even the way his long white beard glittered in the moonlight. Either way, he felt himself grow uncharacteristically shy. 

“Hërë, lët më hëlp yøü wïth thæt,” Torbjorn torbled in a low, sensual voice. “I cæn tëach yøu høw tø scrëw.”

McCree mcblushed. “O-oh, that’s okay, I figured I’d’ve just maybe watched a YouTube tutorial and figëured it out.”

“Nønsënsë,” he torbled. 

Torbjorn wrapped his good hand around McCree’s and guided him to the hard, polished wood. “It’s æll ïn thë wrïst,” he torbled. 

“Oh, I think I see it now,” McCree yodeled. 

They spent the next half hour assembling the bedside table, hands brushing over the hardened wood of the IKEA furniture. Torbjorn screwed better than anyone McCree had ever seen. It was a marvel to watch him work, his nimble hand moving across the tools sensually. When it was done, he stepped back to admire his work, then turned to McCree.

“Hærd wørk pæys øff,” he torbled, satisfied with himself. 

McCree found himself staring into the smaller man’s glittering eyes. “Yeah, I think it mcdoes.”

Suddenly he was aware of just how close the other man was standing. Torbjorn raised a single metal claw to stroke McCree’s cheek. “Tøø høt før yøü?” he torbled in a voice that made McCree gasp.

“Torbjorn…” McCree said. He wasn’t sure what to do. Never in his wildest dreams had he even dared to hope that this could happen.

“Døn’t sæy ænything,” Torbjorn torbled. “I knøw jüst whæt tø dø. I’d ræthër bë thë hæmmër, thæn thë næïl.”

McCree all but swooned. “Yes, Torbjorn, please, yes.”

Then he put his thingie into his you-know-what and they did it for the first time.

Near the peak of his passion, Torbjorn torbled out, “I’m gïvïng ït æll I’vë gøt!” before they both tumbled over the edge together, wrapped in each other’s arms, atop the IKEA Trysil bedside table that their love had built.

**Author's Note:**

> just want everyone to know that though this ship is definitely my 100% otp i did not write this my friend ellie did but she was too ashamed to have it connected to her at all so i am taking the plunge. i dont even know her ao3 username yet i do this for her. camaraderie.


End file.
